It's Not a Date!
by The Dwelling Darkness
Summary: Shiharu won two tickets to the movies, but she doesn't have anyone to take with her. Rio convinces her to ask Matsunaga-san, but...it's not a date! Due to such heart-warming reviews, it's now a two-shot! The second chapter focuses on how Matsunaga-san wishes to repay Shiharu. This is my first fanfiction, so please reveiw and help me become a better author.
1. It's Not a Date!

**Ah, this is my first fanfiction, so please take care of me! I absolutely ADORE Love So Life and LOVE ShiharuxSeiji! I've written Seiji as Matsunaga-san because that's what everyone knows him as... Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love So Life. This is just a fanfiction written for fans by a fan.**

* * *

**It's not a Date!**

'Hey, Shiharu, what's that?' Rio peeked over her best friend's shoulder. School had just ended and she had packed her bag, ready to leave.

'Movie tickets…' Shiharu whispered. 'I…I took part in a lottery and won two tickets,' Shiharu looked up, her eyes wide. 'Do you want to go together, Rio?'

Rio peered at the tickets. 'This Sunday? No can do, Shiharu. It's my dad's birthday so we're going out…' she trailed off, biting her lip. Shiharu was an orphan, and Rio didn't want to upset her. 'Say, why don't you take Matsunaga-san with you?' she piped up.

'Ma…Matsunaga-san?' Shiharu squeaked, her face reddening. Strange, why did she feel like this? _It's because I don't have experience with older men!_ she tried to convince herself. Turning to Rio, she smiled. 'You mean the twins, right? Matsunaga-san has a day off on Sunday, so he should rest!'

Rio knew better. She knew exactly why Shiharu was acting this way, but she merely shook her head.

'No, I meant you and Matsunaga-san. But I guess you can't leave the twins… Plus, it says two _adult_ tickets. You're over sixteen, so technically you have to go as an adult. So it will be like a date!'

'The twins will be there!' Shiharu defended, getting up. 'I…I need to go!'

'Have fun on your date,' Rio called out, a cheeky grin playing on her lips.

'It's not a date!'

* * *

'Welcome back!'

Shiharu smiled as she heard the familiar voices chime in the hallway. She came out of the kitchen to see Matsunaga-san lying on the floor, Aoi-kun on his leg and Akane-chan on his arm. He slowly got up, carefully removing the toddlers.

'I'm home,' he muttered, looking up. He visibly brightened when he saw Shiharu there, although she looked away. 'Is something wrong?' he asked, concerned.

'Ah, no… Well, I got these movie tickets for next Sunday and…'

Matsunaga-san nodded. 'You want a day off? Sure, I'm home anyway –'

'I was wondering if you would come with me!' she blurted, her head lowered. _What's wrong with me? It's fine. Why is my heart…?_

Matsunaga-san swallowed. 'To…together?' _Is she asking me…?_

'Ah, with the kids, of course! If you're not too busy,' Shiharu looked up. _Did he misunderstand?_

'Of course! I didn't think it as any other way!' Matsunaga-san smiled, although for some reason, he felt slightly disappointed.

'We can choose from three movies,' Shiharu fished around in her pocket and pulled out the two tickets. 'I don't know which ones are showing, but we can choose once we get there! I'm afraid that I don't have passes for the twins…'

'That's okay,' Matsunaga-san said. 'Are you sure you don't want to go with anyone else?' _Do you have someone you want to go with?_

'Rio is busy, plus I really wanted to go with you…and the twins! It's fun with you guys,' she rubbed her head. 'Where should we meet?'

'I'll pick you up at ten,' Matsunaga-san picked up one of Aoi-kun's toys to distract himself. 'Don't come to my place that day. Is that okay?' _This is beginning to sound a lot like…_

'Okay!' she agreed meekly, a slight blush on her cheeks. 'I…I'll get the twins food ready!' as she scurried out, she felt herself getting excited. _But what's so exciting about this?_

Matsunaga-san sighed, loosening his tie. _Why am I getting so flustered? It's not a date!_

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Shiharu took the pin out of her hair and replaced it with a ribbon. She was using a small compact mirror Rio had given her a few months ago. _What looks better? No, I think the pin keeps my hair out of my face…but the ribbon matches…_

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

She checked in her pockets for the tickets, then checked herself again. _But…why am I so conscious about what I'm wearing? I mean, it's just Matsunaga-san. _The second she thought that, her face flamed.

'Shiharu!' a male voice exclaimed. 'What's going on in there? I'm coming in!' the door flung open.

'Nao-kun!' she shouted, surprised. 'What are you doing? You should knock first!'

'I did!' he fumed. 'You just didn't…' he stopped midsentence. 'You…why are you dressed like that?'

'Like what?' she looked down at the pale pink frilly top and denim shorts.

'Where are you going dressed so fancily like that? I don't like it! Plus, don't you have work?'

Was it really that fancy? And Nao-kun didn't like it? Shiharu looked up at him and opened her mouth just as the doorbell rang.

'Shiharu! Matsunaga-san is here!'

'What's he doing here?' Nao-kun asked, shocked. 'Don't tell me…?'

'Bye,' Shiharu dashed past him, too fast for him to grab her.

Matsunaga-san smiled when he saw her. He was wearing normal attire, his black coat matching his scarf and his glasses shining in the sun.

'Shiharu-tan!' the twins jumped on her and she giggled. 'Movie!' they yelled.

'You look very cute today,' Matsunaga-san beamed. She licked her lips. He was just praising her out of kindness, so there was no need to be nervous!

The sensei gave them a warm smile. 'You look so great together. Enjoy your date!'

Both of them blushed, simultaneously stating 'It's not a date!'

* * *

'The first choice is Safe-house. A thrilling, action packed film about a man running away from the mafia and the police because of a crime he didn't commit,' Shiharu read off the poster. 'We can't watch that with the kids!'

Matsunaga-san walked to the next poster. 'Choice number two is a documentary on how to grow different kinds of plants. I think all of us will fall asleep in that one.'

'Last one is…' Shiharu blinked. 'The Blue Butterfly…the heart-warming, romantic story of a single father with a rebellious son who seeks the help of a nanny… I don't think the twins would be interested in that one!' she laughed, trying to hide the wobble in her voice. _What a weird movie! It certainly doesn't suit us…_

'That situation is a lot like ours, isn't it?' Matsunaga-san mused. After getting no reply from Shiharu, he looked at her. She was avoiding his gaze. _Oh, did I do something wrong?_

'No movie?' Aoi-kun mumbled. 'Let's go see movie!'

'Movie, movie!' Akane-chan yelled.

'Ah, what should we do? There aren't any good ones…' Shiharu looked agitated. 'They were looking forward to it so much!' _And so was I._

Matsunaga-san tugged at his scarf. 'Um, can I see the tickets again?'

'Here,' she handed them to him. He inspected them, turning them over. 'Ah, Nakamura-san! Look! On the other side, there are tickets to go and watch an ice-skating show. It starts in half an hour, so we can still make it. What do you say?'

Shiharu's expression brightened. 'I can't believe I didn't see those. So we can either watch a movie or this? Look, Aoi-kun, Akane-chan. Ice-skating!'

'_Aish skeitin?_' they tried to say. Shiharu nodded, picking one up while Matsunaga-san picked up the other. 'Let's go!'

Matsunaga-san felt relieved seeing the three happy again. They couldn't watch a movie, but at least this was something. Although, it was feeling more and more like a… He shook his head. What was he thinking? _We're just going outside and enjoying ourselves._ _It's not a date!_

* * *

'Wow!' Akane-chan's eyes shone as she stood up on Matsunaga-san's lap, watching as the two skaters glided across the ice. 'Fairies!'

Shiharu chuckled. 'Yes, they're like fairies, aren't they? So pretty!'

Aoi-kun hadn't seemed very interested and had already fallen asleep, his small body rising and falling gently with every breath. Shiharu patted his back. He was so adorable. He was also warm, and the air in the ice rink was chilly. In her rush to get out of the orphanage, she had forgotten to take her jacket. But she couldn't possibly show how cold she was to Matsunaga-san, lest he give up his scarf or coat. He had an important job as an announcer, so it was essential that he stay in good health. The twins had also come padded in matching jumpers. It was her fault anyways. _Matsunaga-san shouldn't suffer because of me._

The music was as gentle as the dancers' movements, and it had made her start to feel drowsy too. They were indoors, but every gust from the air-conditioners sent a jolt through her. She was enjoying herself, although she was a little uncomfortable.

'Is Aoi-kun bothering you?' Matsunaga-san asked after she shifted her position for the fifth time. 'Do you want to swap?'

'Ah, no!' Shiharu shook her head. 'I'm alri–'

Before she could finish her sentence, Matsunaga-san had already removed his scarf and wrapped it around her. This seemed to have become routine. 'Please, Matsunaga-san, you will get cold!'

'How long were you going to hide this from me?' he scolded lightly. 'I just saw you shivering! And your hair is coming in your eyes…' his fingers brushed her cheek as he delicately pushed the strands back. 'Nakamura-san, your face is all red! Are you feeling well?'

Shiharu jerked away from his touch, her heart thumping against her chest. Why was this happening to her?_ Relax, he was just pushing my hair back! So why do I feel so hot when seconds ago I was shivering?_

'I should have noticed sooner,' Matsunaga-san looked worried. 'Do you want to go back?'

'No, I'm really fine,' Shiharu buried her face in the scarf. 'I'm warm now, thank you.'

Matsunaga-san didn't seem convinced, but Shiharu looked away. Suddenly she was pulled to his side as he draped half his coat over her and Aoi-kun while the other half was still on him. He had removed his arms from the sleeves so that he could use the garment as a blanket. He was looking straight ahead, a faint pink tinging his cheeks.

Shiharu felt her heart climb into her throat and she moved her gaze forward too. _It's so warm…and this scent…this is Matsunaga-san's… _She placed her head on Matsunaga-san's shoulder, pulling Aoi-kun closer to her. _I feel so strange. I feel so very comfortable, so safe…_

As her eyes grew heavy, she overheard someone speaking softly behind her.

'Aw, look at that cute couple! It looks like they came here on a date. They look so young that I feel like cheering them on!'

She wanted to turn and say 'It's not a date!' but…

_Was it really wrong to think of it as one?_

* * *

**Well, that's it. I hope I got them in character and the ending was satisfying! Constructive criticism is welcome. It's how I can improve! Thank you so much for reading this. It means a lot to me. :D**


	2. Since When Did I Feel This Way?

**Wow…thank you wonderful readers for all those reviews! I am so glad to see many people liked my one-shot! Due to such warm feelings, I was motivated to write another chapter…so this is now a two-shot…which kind of follows the previous chapter. I can't express my gratitude clearly enough! To think the first work of an amateur like me would receive even one positive review, or a favourite, or a follow… Arigatou gozaimasu!**

* * *

**Since When Did I Feel This Way?**

'Nakamura-san? Nakamura-san! NAKAMURA-SAN!'

'Eh?! Who drew on the day-care wall this time?!' Shiharu blinked, looking around her frantically. Her eyes met the furious gaze of her mathematics teacher. She blushed, embarrassed, as she heard chuckles ripple through the room.

'This is no day-care centre and certainly not nap time, Nakamura-san,' her teacher shook his head. 'If you think my classes are that boring, make it a little interesting for your mind by answering question three.'

'S-sorry,' Shiharu stuttered, her eyes sliding down to her textbook. She sighed in relief. It was simple circle geometry. She was pretty good at it, as she had studied the topic when the twins were sleeping at Matsunaga-san's house... Her face flared. 'Uh…the answer is…it's…fifteen pi squared, sir.'

'Good,' he nodded.

Shiharu bit her lip. What was wrong with her? Every time that name popped up in her head she…ever since she fell asleep on his shoulder last weekend, he was all she could think about! When she went to bed, memories of the warmth of his scarf, the scent of his cologne… She looked down at her book, trying to continue her maths work.

'Wow, Shiharu! You're like a tomato!' Rio hissed when the bell for the end of school rang. 'I knew something happened last weekend, but you refuse to tell me anything.' Rio's face came close to Shiharu's, her eyes wide. 'No…don't tell me he _finally_ made a move on you! That timid Matsunaga-san? Took long enough…'

'No, it's not like that!' Shiharu said, hands raised.

Rio's eyebrows rose. 'Oh, so _you_ made a move on _him_? Dear me, Shiharu. Bold now, are we?'

'What?!' Shiharu spluttered. 'Don't say such things! Matsunaga-san is just my employer,' she murmured. That's right. That's all he was. Her employer. It was natural for him to lend her his shoulder when she was sleepy, right? I mean, for all she knew he may have even thought of her as a sister…

'Shiharu, what's wrong?' Rio asked as Shiharu's eyes suddenly lost their shine.

'No, it's nothing. I'm going to be late for work,' she muttered. 'See you on Monday,' she said, leaving the classroom. Clutching her schoolbag, she hurried her steps. _Oh, since when did I feel this way?_

* * *

'Nakamura-san? Nakamura-san! NAKAMURA-SAN!'

'AH! Who broke the dishes this time?!' Shiharu dropped the wet mug in her hand and it clattered into the sink. Then she realised where she was and quickly turned the tap off, looking behind her. 'Oh, Matsunaga-san, welcome home! I'm so sorry, I didn't realise you had come back. The twins are sleeping,' she said, taking her gloves off. _Déjà vu? _she thought.

'Please, don't overwork yourself,' Matsunaga-san walked towards her, his expression worried. 'You look tired; is school hard on you right now? Or was it the twins? Do you want a day off?'

'No, no, I'm fine,' Shiharu assured him. 'I just…I stayed up late yesterday, that's all.' _He shouldn't be so worried. _She could feel her ears turning red and looked away. 'I should go back now.'

Matsunaga-san cleared his throat. 'Well, work has been a little demanding, but I…uh, the twins and I wanted to thank you properly for taking us ice-skating last weekend. So, Nakamura-san, are you free on Sunday?'

Shiharu was smiling before she realised it. 'Of-of course, Matsunaga-san,' she reddened.

'Great! Shall we meet in front of the town square fountain? Is ten o'clock okay?' he frowned. 'Are you sure you're alright?' Matsunaga-san leaned closer. 'You're all red…'

'I'm fine!' Shiharu squeaked, running to the door. 'See you! Thank you!' she shouted, and ducked out.

Matsunaga-san began to smile at her cute and flustered manner, then he stopped. _What's wrong with me?_ he shook his head. _I'm smiling at her 'cute and flustered manner'? Since…since when did I feel this way?_

* * *

The sun streamed into Shiharu's eyes and she blinked, shading her face with a hand. The weather was tranquil and the square was crowded with busy families and young couples. She was waiting at the corner of an intersection, scanning the scene for familiar faces. She tugged at the sleeve of her sweater. It wasn't cold today – she was even wearing a skirt – but she didn't want Matsunaga-san to lend her his jacket if it turned chilly. _Actually, wouldn't that be a little nice…? Ah, what am I thinking?_ Shiharu shook her head. _Such selfish thoughts aren't like me._

'Shiharu-tan!'

Two angelic voices drifted to her ears and she beamed as the two twins ran towards her, hugging her legs. She was fine with the children grabbing at her bare legs, seating themselves on her feet, until Matsunaga-san leant down to pick them up, reprimanding them. She instinctively tried to take a step back, all too aware of the fact that she was wearing a skirt. Unfortunately, the twins on her feet suddenly let go, and she lost her balance. Her feet scrabbled on the curb. Shiharu felt herself falling backwards and onto the road, bracing for impact.

'Shiharu!'

Someone grabbed her flailing arms and pulled her forward; her face pressed against a warm jacket. A sharp pain shot through her right leg. Her eyes fluttered open.

'Na...Nakamura-san, are you okay?' Matsunaga-san said, his forehead wrinkled with concern. His hand was clenched around her forearm and his cheeks were pink. He crouched down, releasing his grip once he knew she was alright. 'Akane! Aoi!'

The two siblings were sniffling, and jumped into Shiharu's arms. 'Sow-wy!' they whined. 'Shiharu-tan…!'

'I'm…I'm fine,' Shiharu stuttered, embracing them. Her head was in a jumble and she could hear her own heartbeat. Matsunaga-san had called her name: her first name, with no honorifics. Her face flushed at the thought. Her eyes slid to meet his but he instantly looked away. Slowly, he extended a hand for her to grab. Shiharu took it and went to stand up, but agony jolted through her ankle and she slumped back down, wincing.

'Oh dear,' Matsunaga-san kneeled down and lifted her foot. She was wearing sandals and her ankle looked fine. The second he touched it, Shiharu cringed. 'You've twisted it. It'll swell soon. Do you want to go back? We can do this next week. My, even your nice sweater got dirty.'

'No!' Shiharu shook her head, seeing Aoi-kun and Akane-chan's disappointed faces. 'I'll be fine, really.'

'Don't do it for the twins!' Matsunaga-san scolded her lightly. 'I doubt you can even walk.' Before she realised what he was doing, he had one arm slipped under her legs, pressing the skirt to her thighs, and another behind her shoulders. 'The car is nearby. Please bear with me for a few seconds,' he murmured.

Shiharu couldn't take it. Matsunaga-san, carrying her like a princess? She couldn't let that happen.

'Please, I'm okay!' she squirmed. Matsunaga-san set her down, secretly glad that she had objected. Carrying her like a princess? He probably couldn't take it. Shiharu went to stand up and Matsunaga-san came behind her, holding her right hand with his and placing his left hand on her left shoulder.

'If you're that insistent, at least lean on me, okay? The restaurant I had in mind is a little further away, so we can go to another one that's closer.'

'Sure,' Shiharu nodded. Her palms were sweaty and she quietly hobbled along with them. They made small talk, chatting about the weather and the day-care, but no matter what she did, Shiharu couldn't forget the fact that Matsunaga-san's hand was holding hers. _He's just supporting me!_ she thought. _Since when did I feel this way?!_

* * *

'Sei-tan, why do you call Shiharu-tan Nakamura-san?' Akane-chan mused, nibbling at her bread. 'Why not Shiharu, like you did before?'

Matsunaga-san spluttered, the tea he was drinking going down the wrong windpipe. He scrambled for a tissue. 'Aha…Akane…well, it's because…'

'Our relationship is different,' Shiharu tried to explain, grinning at Akane-chan. _That's right. He's my employer, nothing more. The only reason I do this is because I want to earn money…right?_

'But…but Sei-tan and Shiharu-tan like each other, right?' Akane-chan said. 'Aoi-kun and Akane-chan also like Sei-tan and Shiharu-tan.'

Shiharu flushed deeply and her gaze flitted to Matsunaga-san. He drained his cup and scratched his head. 'Akane, um, of course, we're friends. But it's a little more complicated, you see. Well…'

'You'll understand when you're bigger,' Shiharu smiled, explaining to the confused girl. 'You know, older.'

'Ah, Nakamura-san, I want to apologise for earlier,' Matsunaga-san said, smiling gently. 'I was surprised and accidently called you by your given name.'

Shiharu's eyes widened and she raised her hands. 'Oh, no, please don't worry, Matsunaga-san! You saved me! I had even forgotten about it until Akane-chan mentioned it just now,' she said, beaming. This was a lie, of course. It was still fresh in her mind, gnawing at her consciousness. _It's only natural. I mean, I just don't have experience with older men, that's all! So having a man's voice call my name is just something I'm not used to. It's different with Nao-kun and the others, but…_ 'This food is delicious,' Shiharu commented, wishing to change the topic. Matsunaga-san took the opportunity.

'Yes, _Le Paon D'or_. French for _The Golden Peacock_,' he said. 'They have the best pastries. It isn't very…lunch-like, but it's certainly a joy for your tastebuds!'

Shiharu laughed, her eyes bright. 'You sound just like a food critic! No wonder, after all, you've been on cooking shows, haven't you?'

'Well, yes, I guess I do sound a little like that,' he pursed his lips, then started grinning.

Shiharu blinked. 'What's wrong?'

'No, it's just…' his eyes crinkled. 'Well, it's good to see you enjoying yourself. You seemed to be distracted this whole day, and then you even injured yourself. I was thinking that you weren't having fun, so now that you're smiling so much I feel at ease.'

'Oh, thank you,' Shiharu felt warm inside; it felt…nice to know she was being thought of. 'You shouldn't worry yourself so much.'

'Today is my treat,' Matsunaga-san wiped his hands on a serviette, calling for the cheque. 'And it is my responsibility to make sure the one I am with is comfortable.'

Shiharu smiled, wiping Aoi-kun's hands. 'I can do it!' he demanded, pulling the serviette from her and wiping his face with it.

'Eh, be careful!' Shiharu said. 'You'll get your face dirty!' Akane-chan got off her chair next to Matsunaga-san and scurried over to 'help' Aoi-kun wipe his face.

Matsunaga-san looked on quietly at the scene before him: a pair of toddlers quarrelling over a piece of tissue paper while a girl laughed along, trying to keep any sharp cutlery away from the two bundles of trouble.

_What a relaxing scene_, he thought. _If only this could go on for longer…_he shook his head, blinking. _What am I thinking? Since…since when did I feel this way?_

* * *

'I'm sorry, madam,' Matsunaga-san bowed at the door of the day-care centre. 'Nakamura-san twisted her ankle, please take care of her. I'd like her to have the rest of the day off, so I'm dropping her.'

'Oh, Shiharu,' the caretaker tutted as the girl hobbled through the door. 'Causing sweet Matsunaga-san such trouble and even making him apologise.'

'Please, it was no trouble,' Matsunaga-san smiled. 'I am to blame for not controlling the children well enough.'

Shiharu, using the door frame for support, bowed as best she could. 'Thank you for today. I really had a lot of fun,' she said, eyes twinkling.

'And I,' he said wholeheartedly. 'Oh, the twins too, of course,' he added as the two-year-old siblings hugged her goodbye.

'What are _you_ doing here?' a male voice sneered. Matsunaga-san turned around to see a boy holding a soccer ball, glaring up at him. 'Shiharu, why are you limping?' he asked.

'Nao-kun! Show a little more respect to your elders,' the caretaker reprimanded. 'Shiharu just twisted her ankle.'

'Anyway, what's he doing here?' Nao asked again, raising an eyebrow at Shiharu.

'Matsunaga-san and the twins took me to lunch,' Shiharu explained, her cheeks a shade a pink.

Nao's eyes narrowed. 'But you're just their babysitter, aren't you? Then what's he doing taking you to lunch?'

The caretaker folded her arms. 'Nao-kun! I thought I told you to show some respect!' she fumed, pointing inside the centre. 'Inside, now! I'll have a chat with you later about proper etiquette!'

Nao grumbled something that was most likely unpleasant and walked inside. 'I was just asking.'

'I'm so sorry. You know, young boys at their rebellious ages,' the caretaker shook her head, embarrassed.

'I understand. He probably worries for her,' Matsunaga-san nodded. 'I understand completely.'

Shiharu looked down at her feet, Nao's question bothering her. It was true, she was just a babysitter. Matsunaga-san was being kind to her, that's all. Matsunaga-san was a very kind man, she knew. _He pays me to take care of the twins. Employer and employee. That's as far as our relationship goes. So then, why does my chest hurt? Since when did I feel this way?_

* * *

Shiharu doodled in her maths book, homework forgotten. The sun was setting and her ankle was feeling much better after being bound and having its movement restricted.

'Nakamura-san!'

Her head jolted up.

'Shi-ha-ru-taaaan!'

She rushed to her window and peaked out. Then, confused, she made her way downstairs and opened the door to the building. Matsunaga-san and the twins were waiting by the gate, their expressions lighting up when they saw her.

'Ah, Nakamura-san! We could have just talked through the window; you didn't have to come downstairs.'

'Ah, but then we may disturb the neighbours,' she said, coming up to the gate. 'What brings you here again?'

'We just came back from grocery shopping. The twins and I were worried about you ankle,' he said, looking down at her feet. 'You shouldn't walk around so much. Oh, I feel guilty calling you out.'

'Don't worry, it's much better now!' she convinced him by rolling around her ankle as much as the bandage let her. 'I can come to work tomorrow.'

'Everything isn't about work,' he sighed, looking up at her. 'Well, I wanted you to know that…that even if you're a babysitter, you're still important to us. You…you're like a part of the family now, you know?'

Akane-chan and Aoi-kun nodded, their wide eyes sparkling. '_Shiharu-tan im-paw-tant_!'

Shiharu's eyes prickled. She forced herself to grin at them. 'Thank you, everyone. That…means a lot to me.'

Matsunaga-san beamed back at her. 'You mean a lot to us,' he patted the kids' backs to get them moving. But before he turned around to leave, he glanced back at her. 'The twins and I had a lot of fun today. We should do this kind of thing again, except next time _without_ any accidents, don't you think?'

Shiharu giggled. 'Yes, we should. I would like that very much!'

'Goodbye then,' he smiled, taking the children home.

'Goodbye,' Shiharu whispered, walking back inside. She felt calm, and her heart was finally beating steadily. _Ah, since when did I feel this way?_

As she closed the door behind her and leaned against it, she shut her eyes. _This warm feeling, whenever I'm around him…yes, I think I had started feeling this way quite some time ago._

* * *

**And so it ends, dear reader! Thank you so much for all your support and I hope the second chapter was satisfying… I wanted to include so many things, but I couldn't cram them all in. I hope the characters were in character! ^.^ If there are any grammatical errors, please inform me. If you don't like it, please inform me and I will try to improve it! Constructive criticism welcome – I am a mere amateur in need of guidance. :) Yours sincerely, the Dwelling Darkness.**


End file.
